


malum(苹果)

by Godusevpn



Category: Lupin III
Genre: 3p, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godusevpn/pseuds/Godusevpn
Summary: 峰不二子小姐对自己无趣的丈夫次元大介很不满意，于是她找到自己的老朋友鲁邦三世帮忙。有次峰、鲁次、鲁次峰3P注意，次元应该是最底下的2333
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke/Mine Fujiko
Kudos: 6





	malum(苹果)

酒居然能以奇迹般的豪华  
装点最肮脏的破房，  
又使许多神话中的柱廊，  
从红雾的金光下  
涌现出来，犹如暮云笼罩的天空中的夕阳。  
鸦片居然扩大无边无际的世界，  
延展无限的长度，  
使时光的流逝变得缓慢，使精神走向麻木，  
以潜伏着忧郁的极度的愉悦  
使喜出望外的灵魂感到不可形容的满足。  
————波德莱尔《毒》  
路易十五统治时期，奢侈与纵欲成为法国贵族的代名词，绯闻几乎是满天飞。经历了数百年的宗教约束，如今的社会风气终于让人得到一丝喘息，贵族们开始报复性地满足自己作为人的欲望，这时出轨就像喝水一样平淡了。随时可以看到一对贵族夫妇手挽手走在街上，满脸的恩爱与幸福，两人同桌吃饭，同乘马车，夜晚时分却睡在两张床上，至于枕边是谁，则是夫妻之间心照不宣的秘密。  
不二子坐在餐桌旁拿叉子摆弄盘子里的培根，女仆们在一旁排成一列，一声不吭。不二子对次元抱怨过家里太死气沉沉了，保守的老仆们穿上黑白色的仆服显得倒像是修女了，家里也跟教堂似的阴森。次元忙于工作，没空把不二子的难处放在心上。  
峰不二子是波旁王朝贵族的私生女，在法国南部一个小村庄长大，她多么怀念那时那段骑马打猎的日子啊。母亲去世后，父亲把她接到巴黎，刚来不久，父亲就把她许配给了一位叫次元大介的医生。与大多数贵族子女的婚姻一样，这是一场考虑到两家利益交换的政治联姻。可与其他贵族不同的是，不二子的父亲是个假正经，他私下里生活糜乱，却还想要个正直磊落的名声，这牌坊自然要子女去给他赚来。他用近乎要求修女的条件去要求不二子，高价从修道院雇来一个老修女作为陪嫁的贴身仆人去监视不二子的行踪。而丈夫次元大介呢？天哪，他永远是那么不解风情，虽然他不会对其他人的纵欲生活做出批判，可是他自己活得像个苦行僧。  
就像今天晚上，次元回家后，不二子打算最后一次拯救一下她那死水般的婚姻。  
她觉得她暗示的已经很明显了，当着次元的面脱下束腰，主动过去搂着次元，把他的手放到自己内裙的束绳上示意他解开。可次元大介是怎么做的呢？他帮不二子脱下内裙后，又主动拿来睡衣给不二子换。  
“你真是没一点情趣。”不二子抱怨道。  
“抱歉，我确实没意识到，我没想到你会这么直接。”  
“这么直接？我年纪也不小了，再去扭扭捏捏只会浪费我的青春。嫁给你是我这辈子最后悔的决定。”  
最后两人躺在一张床上入眠，却是背靠背躺着，谁也不理谁。  
这种枯燥的生活比忙碌的生活更容易让人衰老，不二子去参加茶会，发现那些小姐太太们个个红光满面，蔷薇花般娇艳可人。而她自己呢？脸色苍白，头发枯焦，殡仪馆的学徒看着可能都比她有生气些。  
“好久不见了，不二子。”有人往不二子的茶托边放了朵新从花园里摘下的玫瑰，上面还沾着未干的露水。  
“鲁邦？”不二子又惊又喜。  
“是我，看你脸色不太好，是生活上不顺心吗？”  
“别提了，”不二子摆摆手：“是我丈夫，他太无趣了。”  
“往这边走，我们详细谈谈。”  
两人并肩来到花园里某个僻静的角落，这里草木繁盛却无人打理，杂草长至几乎与石凳齐平。不二子还是有些谨慎的，说话声降得跟树叶摩擦的沙沙声一样小。  
“我明白了，你大可在周末晚上放心大胆地和她们一块儿去看歌剧，在此期间我会去你家，等你回家，生活就会和以前大不相同了。”

时间不早了，次元起身打算关上诊所的门回家，门边的风铃却又响起来了。  
“医生你好，我最近总是头痛，你能帮我看一看吗？”来者是个衣着华丽的年轻人。  
“你该早点来，我都快下班了。不过坐下来吧，我会帮你看病的，你叫什么？”次元坐下拿出用来写处方的纸张。  
“我叫鲁邦，我从几个周前就开始头痛失眠了，家人找城外的医生给我开了药，可完全没有效果。”鲁邦说着递上一个药瓶。  
次元接过这个盛着液体的棕色的小瓶子，发现瓶子上没有任何标签。一打开塞子，一股浓郁的奇香散发出来。  
“我一时看不出来这是什么，不过这个闻起来有些怪，建议你服用一点别的安神的药物。”次元花了一点时间写处方。  
可能最近是太累了。次元想道。他写完后，觉得有写疲惫，注意力不是那么集中了。他还觉得有点热。可能是炉火太旺了？次元这么想着。  
“真是感谢您。”鲁邦接过处方单时，握住次元的手。  
然后一切发生的那么荒诞，次元脑子里迷迷糊糊地，就那么接受了鲁邦热情的示爱。鲁邦把次元压在桌子上，亲吻次元的嘴角，解开次元的马甲。次元搂着鲁邦的脖子，乖乖把腿分开，在鲁邦亲吻他的大腿内侧时像只被顺了毛的小狗发出舒服的轻叹。交媾时剧烈的动作把桌子上的文件推的到处都是，还压折了几张。  
“轻点......别把文件弄坏了。”即使在被下了药且被操到临近高潮的状态下，次元也没忘记这些。  
“真如不二子所说，是个工作狂啊。”鲁邦小声调侃道，这句话次元没听见。  
背德之事犹如掺了罂粟的蜜糖，吞下就会渐渐沉迷于此，最后在甜蜜中被毒性反噬。  
等到清醒过来时，次元发现自己躺在家里的大床上，不二子正躺在边上翻阅荷马的《奥德赛》。  
次元猛地坐起来，似乎打扰到不二子看书了，不二子放下书转过头来望着他。  
“我昨天......什么时候回来的......我怎么一点印象也没有了。”  
不二子倒是很镇定地答道：“你昨天像往常一样准时回来了，不过你说你很累，回来连晚饭都没吃，就去睡觉了。”  
“......是吗？可能我真累糊涂了。”次元揉了揉眉心，昨天那些零碎的记忆片段不时在脑海闪过，那股若有若无的奇香好像还萦绕在鼻尖。  
不二子搂住次元的胳膊，头倚在他肩上：“你也许该休息休息，我们好久都没有一块儿出去散散步了。”  
次元鬼使神差地答应了。也许最近真的太累了？他这么想着，昨天的事真的一点印象也没有了，如果真像不二子所说的那样，那么那些难以启齿的记忆是梦吗？  
俩人度过了还算不错的几天，没有无谓的争吵，没有繁忙的工作和古怪的病人来打扰。他们同桌进餐，在树下乘凉，挽着手走过河边。  
次元这几晚没有拒绝过不二子的请求。不二子在床上跟一位女吸血鬼别无二致，她玫瑰色的指甲在次元胸口处轻轻划过，绕着乳头画圈。她蔷薇色的唇吻在次元的唇上，次元的嘴唇也染上了淡淡的蔷薇色。慢慢向下，从唇到下巴到脖颈，再轻轻啃咬锁骨。  
“你快把我吃掉了。”  
“是吗？”不二子抬头：“最近卡拉小姐送了我一串红宝石项链，戴上后那些下垂的宝石就像淌下的鲜血，我多想把它给我可爱的丈夫戴上。”  
“别这样”次元轻笑道：“这样我会把病人们都吓跑的。”  
“把他们吓跑了，你的时间就永远属于我了。”不二子主动坐上去动，故意收紧阴部去夹次元的阴茎。  
不二子喜欢听次元的呻吟，她想看次元屈服于性欲，她想看次元高潮时身体微微颤抖，她乐此不疲。  
短暂的假期就如清晨的露水一样转瞬而逝，次元又回归了诊所的忙碌生活。但是比起以前他变化了不少，他更乐于与不二子共享二人世界了，虽然只是短短几次，他也在尽力改善二人的关系。  
今晚是次元第一次陪同不二子去参加晚会，不二子打扮得比以往都用心，还戴上了三天前次元送她的耳环。  
“你随便走走，我去跟女伴们儿聊会天。”不二子看起来心情不错。  
次元目送不二子和女伴们去花园后，独自回到阳台上吹风。  
“不错的夜晚，是吧？”有人也来阳台了。  
“是啊，确实......”话只说了一半，因为次元发现这人简直和那段记忆中的人一模一样，快被遗忘的记忆又开始在脑子里回放起来。  
“你......”次元说不出话，他尽力想保持冷静，可他的表情已经出卖了他。  
鲁邦一副善解人意的样子，手搭上次元的肩膀：“看来我们需要找个房间单独谈谈。”  
鲁邦带次元去了走廊尽头的客房，大家都在大厅享乐，少有人来这儿。  
“看来我让你回想起了什么不好的记忆。”鲁邦先入为主了。  
次元试图辩解：“不......我只是想起了一个不太好的梦......”  
“是吗？你看这是什么。”鲁邦从上衣口袋里摸出一张纸，是次元在诊所里用来写处方的纸张，上面是次元的笔迹，写着鲁邦三世的名字及处方，纸上有几处污渍，明显看的出来是什么留下的。  
鲁邦看着次元难看的脸色，心里有点愉悦：“可怜的不二子小姐，一定不知道自己的丈夫在诊所的办公桌上乖乖张开腿让病人操吧。”  
“......求你别告诉她，我不想让她伤心。”  
“男人普遍装好人的借口罢了，我可不会信。”鲁邦一脸的不屑。  
“别告诉她，多少钱我都给你。”  
“我可是伯爵，你认为我会缺钱吗？”  
“......”  
“算了，看你有诚心。你在这里被我干一次，我可以暂时不告诉不二子。”鲁邦开出了他的条件。  
“在这里？可是......”次元还没法完全下决心。  
“你只有这点觉悟吗？那也不值得我浪费时间了。”鲁邦假意离开，却被次元扯住袖子。  
鲁邦眼里闪过一丝得逞的满足感，当然次元是没看到的。次元按照鲁邦的命令脱下全部衣服，裸身跪下为鲁邦口交。  
次元没有为男人口交的经验，担心自己的牙齿会咬到鲁邦惹怒鲁邦，小心翼翼用舌尖去舔鲁邦的龟头。  
“你这是奶猫舔牛奶吗？”鲁邦认为次元在应付他，感到有些不悦：“把嘴张开让我插。”  
次元顺从地张开嘴，不曾想鲁邦把他的头按下去，来了个深喉。  
“唔......”往喉咙深处去的异物让次元十分难受，他挣扎着想脱离鲁邦的控制。  
鲁邦也是很有一套的，故意放松力道让次元吐出来一点以至于不那么难受，在次元稍稍顺过气来后再猛地按下去。  
“我快射了，张嘴好好咽下去。”反复折磨了次元几次后，鲁邦又下达了命令。  
次元乖乖含住鲁邦的阴茎前端，默许鲁邦射进他嘴里。  
“含住咽下去，不准吐出来。”  
次元心一横，把这股带腥味的精液咽了下去，又稠又滑的液体流过他的喉咙时他觉得想吐，他现在只想赶快离开去漱个口。  
次元起身，拿起自己的衣物准备离开。  
“还没结束呢，别这么迫不及待想逃跑。”  
次元反驳道：“你都射完了，还想干嘛？”  
“我还没玩够，回来，趴在床上把腿分开。”  
“我就该在刚进这个房间的时候把你掐死。”次元怒视着鲁邦，似乎鲁邦刚才的话已经触碰了他的底线。  
次元慢慢移到床上，俯身趴下，腰部下沉，臀部抬起，那动作没多少魅惑的意思，倒是像只杀气腾腾随时准备咬碎鲁邦的脖子的猎豹。  
鲁邦用一条红绸子堵住次元的嘴，把次元按进柔软的床垫。次元闻到了精油的香味，感受到鲁邦的手指裹着精油进入他的后穴。  
门外时不时有客人经过的脚步声，次元绷紧肌肉，屏住呼吸，用眼神暗示鲁邦快一点。鲁邦倒是一脸轻松，不紧不慢地抽插，有时还停下来去亲亲次元的后颈，摸摸次元的乳头。  
“你竟然硬了，很喜欢这种事吗？真是变态。”鲁邦让次元翻过身来面对自己，抬起次元的双腿，让阴茎进的更深。  
剧烈的交媾动作让整个床跟着晃动，发出吱嘎吱嘎的响声。不巧，此时门外有人经过，听声音是两个人。  
鲁邦和次元保持那个动作一动也不敢动，只听门外有女仆们交流的声音。  
“安娜，这间客房几乎没人来住，我们不用打扫了，等有人要住了再来打扫也不迟。”  
另外一个女仆似乎怕因失职遭到主人的责骂，俩人在门前争论了好久，才达成一致决定偷懒。  
等女仆的脚步声消失，床上的两人才松了一口气。  
“次元，你快夹断我了。”  
“......”次元嘴巴被红绸塞住，说不出话，鲁邦好心解下那块红绸，听到次元的第一句话是：“断了正好。”  
鲁邦叹了口气，更猛烈地操弄次元，次元狠狠瞪回去，紧紧闭着嘴不出声，他可不想再把什么人吸引过来。  
鲁邦从次元体内退出来后，要求次元夹紧后穴，不能让精液淌出来。  
次元当然做不到，精液从后穴淌出来，滴到地毯上。鲁邦摇摇头，拿出一只肛塞堵住次元的后穴，让次元就这样穿上衣服回到外面。  
次元回到大厅，不二子正好与女伴们从花园回来。不二子见到次元，立马过来挽住次元的胳膊，略带歉意地告诉女伴们自己有点累了，想先行离开。  
不二子今天可能真的很开心，玩得很尽兴，她入睡得很快，应该也在做个不错的梦吧。  
次元等到不二子睡沉了，悄悄走到浴室，小心翼翼不吵醒任何人，尤其是那个古板的老修女。  
他屏住气息，压住呻吟，把那只可恶的肛塞拿出来，然后泄愤似地将其扔到壁炉里烧成灰烬。  
次元在那次之后再也没见过鲁邦，真是件令人高兴的事，他希望这辈子可以再也见不到鲁邦。  
他也曾用一点间隙时间向那些身份高贵的病人们打听鲁邦三世这个人，得到的无一例外都是正面的评价。次元气得想给那些人在处方里添点泻药，但转念一想，那些人向来沆瀣一气，也放弃了暗中使坏的念头。  
次元以为鲁邦只是偶尔想从他身上找次乐子，玩过一次后觉得腻歪了就不会再找他了。  
直到他在自家卧室里见到鲁邦三世。  
“......你是怎么进来的？”  
“你家的仆人自然不会把我这个真诚的客人拒之门外。”  
鲁邦今晚又想出了新花样，他带来绳子将次元的双手绑在床头。那绳子是颓败的深红色，类似枯萎的玫瑰花瓣的颜色。  
做好一切准备后，鲁邦不急着与次元做爱，他找了把椅子在床前坐下，似乎在等待什么。  
“请稍等一下，待会儿还有一人会加入。”  
次元有些不好的预感，平时他听过一些贵族们的肮脏丑事，听说有些老男人因为身体原因导致心理变态，喜欢用各种手段折磨低等的妓女，如果......  
敲门声响起，那人到了，鲁邦热情地起身去开门。  
进来的是峰不二子。  
“等你好久了，不二子酱~”  
然后两人礼节性地拥抱亲吻。  
次元人傻了。究竟是谁绿了我，我又绿了谁？  
这不重要了，反正那两人要一起来操他。不二子和鲁邦很快就达成了协议：次元的屁股归鲁邦，上半身归不二子。  
“我终于等到这一刻了。”不二子从首饰盒里找出那条红宝石项链，项链是用银子打造的，镶着水滴状的红宝石。不二子为次元戴上那条项链，亲吻次元的脖子，灵巧的舌头描摹着项链的形状。  
不二子解开胸衣，丰满的胸部宛如两只白鸽扑棱出来。不二子拖住自己的双乳，用自己的乳尖去摩擦次元的乳头。  
“次元的乳头立起来了，很喜欢这样吗？”  
“我才没......”  
“对自己的妻子也一点不诚实吗？”不二子看起来有些失落，转头对鲁邦说：“我满足不了我的丈夫，还是你来吧。”  
鲁邦快速脱掉衣服上了床，他想去亲吻次元，被不二子幽怨的眼神震慑了回去。  
“鲁邦，说好他的上半身都归我的。”  
鲁邦先是用手抚弄次元的阴茎，等撩拨起次元的欲望后再操进次元的屁股。不二子就在旁边看着，次元可能不想让不二子看见自己失态的样子，忍着不发出呻吟声，一副眼泪快掉下来的样子。  
不二子想出了新花招，不知她从哪儿找来一根假阳具，对次元柔声说：“张嘴。”  
次元乖乖张嘴含住那根假阳具，不二子手握着假阳具的末端在次元嘴里搅动。  
这样玩了一会儿，不二子可能觉得有些无聊了，跟鲁邦商议：“我们交换一下怎么样？你操他的嘴，我操他的屁股。”  
鲁邦欣然同意了，不二子将那根假阳具绑在自己身上，分开次元的双腿狠狠操了进去。鲁邦这边就比较难办了，次元不肯张开嘴，如果强塞进去，面临的很可能就是阴茎被咬断的命运。  
“真是没办法，”鲁邦摇了摇头：“那我就来享用你的胸部吧。”  
次元的胸部软软的，阴茎蹭在上面感觉十分舒服，鲁邦射在次元的胸口，之后把精液抹开，继续玩弄次元的胸部。  
“次元，鲁邦和我，谁操你操的更爽?”不二子问道。  
“......”  
“不回答吗？看来我们都没法让你满意啊。没办法，我们一起上好了”不二子朝鲁邦使了个眼色，鲁邦表示了解，解开绑在床头的绳子，扶着次元坐起来。  
次元感觉鲁邦的阴茎又勃起了，还贴上了他的屁股。  
“你们不会是想......天哪，别这样，你们都把我弄得很舒服，能不能别......”次元开始求饶。  
“听见了吗？不二子。”  
“听见了，你看他，都快哭了呢。”  
“那他一定也乐意我们让他更舒服吧。”  
两根阴茎一起进入，次元大声呻吟起来，脑袋靠在不二子的肩膀上，生理性的眼泪止不住往外淌。  
等到这场床事完全结束，次元已经精疲力尽，倒在床上沉沉睡过去，眼角还有泪痕。


End file.
